Boxers or Briefs?
by Rantzilla
Summary: So, Sasuke. Boxers or briefs? Naruto is curious about the type of underwear Sasuke has, what on Earth could the answer be! NaruSasu one-shot. Yaoi and OOCness?


Wow. I thought this one was so fail when I was typing it. I was basically saying "what IS this?"

I'm just glad I got this done today. And though I absolutely did not want to publish this, for the sake of my favorite pairing, I will.

Though I hope I did not shame them with this piece of crap. D:

ANYWAY. Thanks for the reviews! I really love getting reviews.

I'm typing a multi-chapter NaruSasu fic, and the first chapter should be up soon. Look forward to it?

This was inspired by an underwear commercial. .-. Well, enjoy.

* * *

**Boxers or Briefs?**

"Sasuke, I have a question."

Sighing, a certain raven-haired male looked up from his homework and across the paper-filled table at his blonde companion. It felt like the millionth time the idiot had asked him a question about the paperwork, and to say the least, Sasuke was getting a bit tired of answering the easy questions.

If he didn't like the kid so much, he wouldn't even bother.

But, seeing as he did like the kid so much, he would answer.

"What?" snapped Sasuke, glaring at the boy seated across from him.

Hey, he never said he'd be nice about it.

Naruto squirmed for a moment under the intense gaze, but he wouldn't falter. Kiba had told him earlier to ask Sasuke, but up until now, he hadn't had the courage to. And the surge of bravery he felt was quickly fading as the glare worsened at his pause. Though when Kiba asked, Naruto was curious as well. So he decided that he would ask. No matter how harshly he was punished by his best friend for asking, he _would _get an answer.

Slowly and cautiously, Naruto voiced his question, afraid of the response he might get from the other male.

"Do you wear boxers or briefs?"

Oh yes. The deadly question. Well, a death wish if you were asking Sasuke, that is.

Sasuke bit back a blush, and growled an "it's none of your business!" at Naruto before bowing his head to return to the work.

"But Kiba wanted to know! And so do I! C'mon Sasukeeee!" whined Naruto, putting down his pen and standing up to walk over to Sasuke's side of the table.

"There's no way in _Hell _I'm going to tell you. It's absolutely none of your business what type of underwear I have on!"

"Oh come _on. _You can't be _thaaat _self-conscious about your undies," sighed Naruto, slamming a hand down on the paper Sasuke was working on, earning a glare from the raven-haired teen. "Just tell me and I'll stop bothering you."

"Get back to your work before I amputate your fingers," said Sasuke icily, still glaring daggers at the frustrated blonde.

There was a brief silence between the pair, as Naruto contemplated the threat. Outside the window to their right, there was a brief scuffle and the cracking of a twig. Naruto glanced over briefly before locking eyes with the boy seated before him once again.

"It's just a simple question. Why can't you just answer it!" fumed Naruto exasperatedly.

"Because it's personal!" shot back Sasuke, abandoning his homework and swiveling in his seat to face the blonde. "It could be a _thong _for all you know." Sasuke snorted sarcastically, but Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"Really?"

Sasuke paused, before humoring the blonde. He stood up from his seat and turned away from the blonde, facing the kitchen's swinging door.

"Maybe," Sasuke said, and he immediately regretted ever humoring the buffoon.

"Awww, now that just made me want to know even more!"

And before Sasuke knew what had happened, he was on the wooden floor, with a certain blonde's hands at the top of his jeans, trying to pull them over his hips.

"Wh-what? N-Naruto! What the hell are you doing! G-get off me!"

Sasuke's hands pressed against Naruto's heaving chest in an attempt to push him off, of course, Naruto had the advantage in size. So, the raven-haired boy took to flailing his legs to prevent the idiot from pulling down his pants.

"Just stay still! It wouldn't have come to this if you had just told me in the first place!" Naruto stated breathily, then he shifted positions so that he was straddling Sasuke's legs to restrict any movement.

Naruto, being Naruto, sent one of his toothy smiles at the panic-stricken teen beneath him.

"Don't worry! I'll let you go right after I see!" he reassured. But Sasuke wasn't worried about that.

"No! Naruto! Sto-!"

That was all Sasuke got out before he was unceremoniously pantsed.

Both boys were frozen, one in shock, and one in pure mortification.

Sasuke chose to cover his eyes with one hand and groan as the thing between his legs twitched in response to the new exposure to the air. Naruto, on the other hand, stared openly at the place where Sasuke's underwear should have been, mouth agape and a faint pink spreading across his cheeks.

"Get off me," Sasuke grumbled in embarrassment.

The raven-haired teen clicked his tongue in annoyance when he didn't feel the blonde move, so he removed the hand from his face and rose his head some so he could glare at the idiot.

"Did you hear me? I said to- mmfffgph!"

Just so you know, Sasuke did not tell Naruto to "mmfffgph," he told him to get off. But considering the fact that a tongue got shoved down his throat, it made it difficult to speak.

After a good five minutes of making out, Naruto pulled back and begun to undo his own pants. As he did this, he bent down and whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"Ya know," Naruto panted, undoing his zipper, "I'm kinda glad it was neither."

Outside of the window, the constant 'click' of a camera and the flash of a light bulb was evident in the silence of sunset. The two boys inside paid no heed- for they had other things on their minds.

There was a chuckle and another 'click' as a white and dog-like smile sparkled in the dimming sunlight.

"Man, this is going _all _over the Internet!" chuckled Kiba, snapping photo after photo of the two inside. "This is just too great!"

On his head, a small white dog barked in agreement.

The brunette looked up fondly at the animal, and smiled affectionately.

"Gee, Akamaru. This was your best idea ever!"

Who knew?

Man's best friend is either psychic,

smart,

or a complete pervert.

* * *

Oh, Akamaru, you dog, you!

Who knew innocent Akamaru could be so perverted?

Well, he helped the NaruSasu pairing. Good for him! C:

Honestly, I have NO idea if that is an embarrassing question or not. I just envisioned Sasuke as one of those guys who are all protective about what type of underwear they have on. Or maybe it was the fact he didn't have underwear on, I guess that might factor in as well.

Admit it Sasuke, you wanted to get pantsed by Naruto.

ANYWAY. Another one-shot! WOO! I'm on a rollllll~

I might actually type another one up. Look forward to it?

Thanks for reading!

Oh, and I have a question...

Boxers or briefs? :o


End file.
